Plasticized vinyl chloride polymers are widely used as wall coverings, upholstery material and related uses. The plasticizer in the vinyl chloride polymers (PVC) make them soft and pliable. However the plasticizers also make it easier to abrade (scuff) the PVC and to stain or discolor the PVC. Thus it is desirable to coat plasticized PVC compositions (wallpaper and upholstery materials) with a scuff resistant and stain resistant coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,074 to GenCorp discloses a reaction product of a polyester and an amino resin as a flexible stain resistant layer for PVC laminates. However Example I of the patent illustrated that the coating included about 43 wt. % methyl ethyl ketone. It would be desirable to have a coating with similar properties but that is free of certain solvents considered harmful to the environment.